Enslaved
by Final Regret
Summary: They won't allow each other to succumb. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Language, Violence, Dark themes.

**Alternative categories:** Angst, Suspense

**Chapter 1**

She was going to be late. _Well, this is what you get for sleeping in, damnit. _Her inner mind snapped as she opened the door quickly and slipped inside. More then twenty pairs of eyes locked with hers and she shifted nervously as his lip curled at the interruption. He rose slowly from his chair and loomed over her, his eyes hard, and his voice lazy. "Miss Weasley, care to explain your lateness, as well as the interruption you felt so comfortable bringing into my classroom?" He eyed her intently.

"Please, sir, I overslept," Ginny said lightly.

"Did you? 10 points from Gryffindor for your stupidity, girl. Now sit down." The glare he gave her could have halted a group of raging Hippogriffs. A distant murmur caused her to look over at her brother and his friends; they were sneering at Professor Snape particularly hard.

The bell rang, it seemed, as soon as she had sat down. Students filed out to their next class as she was stopped by his icy tone, "You are not to leave, it seems we have much to discuss." She turned slowly and met his gance with a cool manner.

"Yes?" she couldn't held the bitterness that was evident.

"As you are my student, you will address me as a teaching official, is that clear?" His bettle black eyes never left her brown ones for an instant. "You will of course be given a detention which we will talk about tomorrow. Good day."

"Good day, Professor," she murmured softly before exiting. She was immediately cornered by the Trio.

"Well..." Ron said with a raised brow.

"He gave me a detention," she shrugged and swept past them, to go to the Great Hall. She could faintly hear Ron shouting about something as she sat down and blinked. Something was slowly breaking inside of her and had been for the past six years, but just what it was, she did not know. Her dreams had become stronger now, stronger form, clearer perception, the only thing not understandable was the reasoning behind it.

_Her eyes adjusted to the sight before her and she stepped back, terrified. He stepped forward and produced, from his jacket pocket, a most rusted knife, which he pressed against her cheek. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" he whispered before running his hot wet tongue along her jawline. Feeling repulsed and disgusted she jerked away and wiped the saliva from her face._

_"No," she stared at him flatly. "I want you to stop hurting me because you hurt. It's not fair." _

_"That's quite an assumption for such a little girl, don't you think?" He held the dagger a bit lighter now._

_"I am assuming nothing. You are destroying me in hopes it will make yourself feel better."_

_"Is that what you think, Ginevra? That I could sacrifice you for my own selfish purposes?" He placed the weapon by his foot and smiled sardonically. "I'd never be able to harm you."_

_"You never could lie well," she sighed and frowned, trying to figure out whether to believe him or not. "you're a lot like me in that respect."_

_"Like you?" He looked preplexed at her before he stood directly in front of her, his eyes gleaming slightly as the moonlight devoured their bodies. "That is impossible." He seemed to be having a time finding any truth in her statement. "I am nothing like you." _

_"You may not be a witch, or even a Weasley, but you are looking for acceptance, where ever that may be." _

_"Who do you think you are to tell me that? You don't know me."_

_"Yes, I do." _

_"Shut your mouth. Why are you here? I'm doing my job, damn you! Get away from me!" He did all but physically shove her back. _

_"I won't," she frowned and knelt down beside her lover's body. "I will not allow you to hurt him." _

_"Then you shall die as well." He raised the knife above his head and she cried out. _

Several people choked and looked up. They saw her hunched over her dinner plate, white-faced, and holding her throat, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" the voice was a murmur in her ear. Finally she felt herself fall back as she hit the stone cold floor. Shadows loomed over her and urgent voices spoke.

"She's-"

"We need to get her out of here. Mr-" the rest of the sentence was cut as she blacked out.

It was much later that night when she stirred, her eyeslids fluttered before opening, and she sat up groggily. It took her moments to realize where she was. What was she doing here? There was a sliver of light sneaking its way into the room, and onto the figure against the wall. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Someone was definitely there watching her. No, not watching, sleeping. She could hear the low breathing.

"Excuse me?" she needed to be polite as possible if she wanted to get out of here tonight.

No response.

Curiously, Ginny got up and stepped lightly to the frame against the wall. "Hello?" She prodded the boy with her finger and he grunted but did not wake. "I'd like to get out of here, if you could just tell me how." She stood on her tiptoes and peered into his face. He was pale with aristocratic features, a decent built, and a firm grip on her arm, as she noticed when she gazed down. His eyes flashed and she tried to step back.

"What are you doing up?" He didn't sound vicious like he normally would have. "I'm to keep watch on you until the morning, Weasley."

"I feel better. But can you answer something for me?"

"Hm?"

"What am I doing in your chambers?"

"I'm just following instructions. I don't know why you're here either."

She nodded firmly and went to go sit by the door. It was clear he did not want anyone here and she felt the same way. With her back pressed against the wall she pulled her knees up and laid her head on them before whispering, "What happened to me?"

"That's difficult to explain," his voice drifted to her from the bed, she eyed him there lounging, and she felt somewhat guilty for taking his spot for so many hours. "Professor Dumbledore had not clue what to say when he saw you withering on the ground. Snape looked about ten times paler and Mc Gonagall was crying. They asked me and Granger to come and get you but your friend was too scared, so I had to carry you. I brought you here and you've been sleeping ever since."

"You," she stopped speaking and frowned. "took care of me?"

"I had to, as much as I hated it." He cringed in the dark and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did they request to see me?" She asked and found her voice sounded dreadfully strained.

"Snape said he'd stop by later. In the meanwhile I have class. Will you...be okay by yourself?" He could hardly believe he was asking her that. "Oh, and don't touch any of my stuff when I leave."

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me. And I won't touch any of your stuff."

He growled in response, obviously not wanting to acknowledge the fact that she had said anything.

For now, she needed to find out what was going on with her.

"Am I interrupting?" Severus asked gently as he entered the boy's quarters to find the girl on his bed. He frowned delicately and closed the door behind himself and sat on the chair by the Slytherin's writing desk. He leaned back slightly and kept a cool gaze on her.

She shook her head lightly and said, "No, it's alright. He told me that you were coming by." He nodded gently and sat up a bit straighter.

"How are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" He inclined his head slightly.

"As well as can be expected, sir. Have you figured out what caused my-"

"Episode, no. Headmaster Dumbledore is looking into it."

"How is Professor Mc Gonagall taking it? Malfoy said she was crying."

"Yes, well, Minerva cares wholeheartedly about her precious Gryffindors," he snorted very uncharacteristically before pressing on. "If something so traumatic had happened to one of my students I would be worried, I just would not show the pain. It is my knowledge as a former Death Eater for Voldemort--you're the first person not to flinch, impressive--that masking what you cannot afford to have seem by your enemies and even your allies, is extremely important."

"I hadn't meant to frighten anyone, Professor." She sat cross-legged staring at him before she looked away. "But I am scared."

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't. Whatever is going on inside that head of yours, it's reaching, straining, and even thriving to cause you large amounts of anguish. Now, the only person I could recall that would do that is Tom. Is he the one hurting you?" She shifted slightly and let her hair fall in waves down her body. Breathing slowly she tried to think.

"I don't remember," she pulled her knees and and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm sorry." _He can't see what I do, it's too horrible, too agonizing. _Her eyes shut briefly and she saw something strange before she stared at her Professor. "I can see what haunts you."

"What did you say?" His eyes grew wide and he looked skeptically at her before going into his robes and extracted a bottle of liquid from its depths.

"What is that?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Draught of the living Death. It will relax you." For the moment her confession was forgotten as he handed over the vial. _What had she seen, if anything? _"What did you see?"

She frowned lightly and spoke in a morose tone, "I saw the only one you ever loved die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_He was stroking her chin, his fingers moving in a slow, gruelling manner. His eyes glazed over slightly and she felt his hips grinding against hers. She was trapped with his weight on top of her and his mouth, that demanded so much from her, against her collarbone. She let out a low moan which he took as a sign of pleasure and slowly slid his hands up her curved body to grip her wrists and bring them above her head, she felt them make a sucking noise as they landed quite precariously in the mud. Her entire backside was cold and covered in that sludge as the rain drizzled on her cheeks and her fingers slid against his hands as she tried in vain to gouge him with her nails. His words were growled out harshly, "No, we can't have you fighting, can we now? It would be so much less enjoyable for me and you know how I hate to be disappointed."She clawed at his impassive face and threw her head back and let out what seemed so much like a perpetual cry of agony. His mouth sought hers out at once to keep them from being exposed. "It will all be over soon."He whispered curtly against her flesh, sending an unwelcomed shudder through her._

It was something unnatural that crawled inside those eyes, he saw it as soon as she stilled. Her body went flawlessly straight and she seemed to stare transfixed at something he could not see. He slowly turned to the other man and asked in a hushed voice, "How long has she been like this?"

"Only a few moments. I supplied her with a Draft of Peace potion but she hadn't taken it yet. I did not expect you to be back so soon."

"Yes well, I thought I ought to keep her company since for now she is in my care."

"Indeed? I hardly expected you to tangle yourself with this girl. She is after all your enemy."

"I'm not doing this for her, Severus!" Draco replied through gritted teeth as he leaned against the wall and stared at the rigid girl-no, that _child_-on his bed. "These are Dumbledore's orders while they try and figure out what's wrong with her."

"You're certain?" He inquired lightly.

"How could you ask me that? Why would I waste my time on this Gryffindor otherwise?"

"There is no telling how much time she has. Whatever is causing this has been inside her for a long time. You are instructed to take care of her and you will do so without complaint, do you understand? It is essential that you do not give her reason to fear you, Dumbledore has a suspicion that if she is stressed this will be much worse for her. Your teachers will be informed of your absence for the remainer of the week. You will do your best to help Miss Weasley, if you do not your father will be notified, and I know how you'd hate to have your father chiding you for disrespect, as well as endangering the welfare of a student as he is so _fond_ on them." He frowned and stood, proceeding to the door.

"So, you're telling me that her life is in my hands?"

"Yes," he replied softly, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Very well. I'll try my best."

"Do not hesitate if you need myself or the other Professors, do I make myself clear?" He slammed the door shut behind him and Malfoy gazed at the girl who had now slouched back against the pillows, unnoticed.

"Perfectly clear," he murmured before slumping in his chair.

_The darkness loomed around her as she wiped around in constant fear. She could have sworn that something was darted through the trees. When she saw nothing strange she kept walking deeper into the forest. The clearing presented itself almost immediately and she could fainted see the outline of something other then a tree in the midst. "Is someone there?" she called in a small voice. _

_"Why are you threading where the beasts roam, my dear?" the strangers voice was light and kind, and definitely male. "It's dangerous."_

_"Then why are you here?" she asked politely. She was bothered by the fact that she could not see him properly._

_"I was looking for you," was his chilling response. Instinct took hold and she stepped back. No sooner had the twig snapped beneath her shoe did he appear in front of her, his arms encircling her waist and drawing her closer. She struggled and screamed only to feel the full blow of his fist against her cheek. He held her weak body in his arms and she trembled. "you are to come with me now." They evaporated into the gradually building fog._

_The silver braclet lay in the dirt as the rain began to pour._

His eyes strayed to her body and he saw her twitching, moaning, struggling and, whimpering. His eyes widened slowly and he brushed a hand through his hair hastily before he got up and stepped lightly towards his bed. As the moonlight fell across her face he cringed. There were marks, they looked like the impressions, down her pale cheeks, red lines that dripped gently with blood, and around her right eye was a visible blackish-blue ring. Someone had hit her, but when? It didn't made any sense. He had been here the whole time. Angry and a bit tense, he bent down and ran his finger over the bruise and was on the ground in seconds, gasping for air. A shadow loomed over him and he distinctly heard the squeaking of the mattress. "Are you alright? You startled me."

"I'm alright," he growled slightly and groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his jaw and said, "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"I've learned loads with six older brothers, Malfoy." she blinked at him and went down on the ground, pulled her legs up and sat quietly.

"So it seems. Are you okay?" He asked lightly and conjured up a washcloth which he pressed to her cheek. She hissed and he smiled. "Don't be such a baby," he whispered and he watched her body slump as she relaxed. "You know I have specific intrustions to look after you, Weasley, no matter how much I don't really want to. Something's wrong with you, like those marks, where did you get them?" He waited as her outline moved slightly but she was silent. "Anyway," he hesitated as he knew she wasn't going to spill. "Professor Snape's potion, did you take it?" She shook her head. "You have to. It's important." He reminded her firmly and groped on top of the bedside table for the vial. When he located it he took it in his hand and uncorked it, grabbed Ginny's chin and put some pressure so that she opened her mouth, and he put the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back, much to her displeasure, and she coughed as the liqiud went down her throat. He drew back and frowned at her. "Would you have done it otherwise?"

"No," she grumbled and stuck out her tongue. "this stuff is vi-." Her body suddenly swayed and she pitched forward before her head landed on his knee and he stared down at her.He lifted her and placed her back on the bed, her fingers brushed his cheek as her arms fell from about his neck. She had borrowed his plaid green pajama pants and a black top, he had just noticed the tiny part of an undergarment peering out from the waistband at her hips. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he covered her with rich green sheets and walked back to the chair and sagged into it.

"What are you afraid to let people see?" He whispered and yawned abruptly, his eyes closing automatically, leaving her potentially alone as he slumbered.

_Her fingers scraped against cold stone and she sucked int dead air. Someone had bound her arms behind her back, she had noticed as she tried to raise them because of the dull pain she felt, and she was having a problem figuring out where she was or who had taken her. That voice had sounded so damn familiar and she could not place it. "You put up a hell of a fight, darling, thank you, it was entertaining." There was a breeze, the first since she had awoke, and his fingers brushed aside her hair and she glared. She slowly realized that she was not only restrained from using her hands, but also from seeing his face, as well._

_"Who are you?" she could hear his breathing close to her. Something wet was dragged across the shell of her ear and she cringed. _

_"You don't remember me? How sad." He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm the thing that makes your skin crawl, makes your heart race, makes your blood go cold in your veins, I'm the beast that's destroying your mind."_

_"Don't hurt me, please. I have to get back to him."_

_"To him? He does not love you." He could hear her crying softly and he hissed. _

_"Y-yes he does. Shut your mouth."_

_"I do not think you're in a position to tell me what to do." He grabbed her arm and twisted in behind her back. She cried out and he smirked. "You will stay with me or I will murder you if you try and leave. Crucio!" The pain was unbearable and she screamed herself hoarse, her body withered on the floor and she lay still, breathing weakly. "Do not disobey me." The breeze settled and faded around her as he stood and slammed the door behind him, securing the lock._

She was sitting curled up against the headboard with her head in her hands and her body producing tiny tremors, and when the mattress sunk down she didn't even look up. She felt his breath skid across her cheek as he moved closer to her. "Bloody hell, Weasley, you're shaking. What's going on?" She shook her head and tangled her hands in her long fiery hair and bit into her drawn up knee for comfort. "What happened?" His voice was demanding nowe as he stared at her. Again she refused to say anything and he shut his eyes momentarily. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and while she protested mutely he had no choice but to bring his fist down against her head so that he knocked her out, she slumped against his body and he picked her up.

He needed to see what she saw no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I apologize for my late update (for chapter 2). **

**I had just gotten my hands on the new Hary Potter book and I literally couldn't put down until I was through. **

**Chapter 3**

He clutched her tightly and kicked open the door, nearly knocking it off of its hinges and it stepped inside. There was a noise from the door to his right and that too was thrown open. "What the hell is going on?" He snarled and trudged out in a gray gown only to stop short and squint into the darkness. "Draco, what is it? Is Miss Weasley alright?" The dim light fell to reveal a distraught blonde clutching a ghostly-white redhead.

"She's been shaking since a few minutes ago. Damn, I don't know how to stop it, sir." As Severus stepped forward he saw that Ginny was in fact trembling softly now. He placed a pale hand against her forehead and she flinched but did not reopen her eyes.

"Bring her into my chamber." He instructed and backed up so that he could walk past. Once she was on his bed, Draco turned to him.

"What's happening to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

He hesitated and then said quietly, "Does Professor Dumbledore know anything?"

"He has a theory, of course." Snape replied tiredly, frowning. "Did you hit her?" He asked curiously and he blinked. "Do you realize the state she is in already? You may have just worsened her chances of surviving this nightmare!"

"She. was. freaking. out. _sir_." He ground out harshly and went to her side. "She refused to come with me willing. I had to do it."

"No, you didn't. Do you think she's going to want to stay with you when she wakes up and remembers your fist flying at her head?"

"I-" he blinked again and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Impossible," he murmured under his breath and Draco stared at him. "this cannot be." He was staring at Draco as if seeing him for the first time before a grimacing smile twitched on his lips. "You haven't fallen for her, have you Draco?"

He gaped at him before he felt the coloring in his cheeks heat up his face. "No, sir."

"You were never good with lying about feelings, you realize?"

"I-" he bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "Oh shit." He hissed as he watched her stir. "Why couldn't you have discussed this at any other time?" He ran a hand down his face and groaned. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned and started to thrash again. Suddenly a hand reached out to touch her cheek and she gradually calmed. Severus lifted an eyebrow at this and Draco glared, his breathing light, and his outstretched to caress her skin. "Oh shut up."

_She could see him. He was standing staring at the older man but his hand was making her tingle. He couldn't see her at all, she realized that when she screamed for help. She dropped against the wall and the images started to fade. It was like he was right there, she tried to grasp his hand, she could see it from her angle. Her fingers curled around air and someone laughed maliciously beside her. "This is your end," it was all she heard before he grasped her arms and began to drag her away. _

_"Please," she pleaded. "Let me go."_

_"There's no reaching the outside world now. That potion you were given has weakened you enough for you to slip into this realm. You're mine now."_

Ginny continued to toss and once or twice she clawed at Draco's arm. "She's not waking. Damnit, her pulse, it's dropping. We have to get her out of here." He murmured a spell under his breath and frowned when she let a low whine escape her mouth as the ropes tightened to bind her. "I can't do it any other way," he muttered and picked her up again. "she's too scared. At least this way we can get her to the hosp-"

"She has to go to St. Mungo's," he replied softly.

"Shouldn't you notify the headmaster, sir?"

"Already taken care of."

He looked down at the bound girl in his arms and closed his eyes. _How could this have happened so fast? _His held her tighter as he and Professor Snape Apparated away from Hogwarts. They landed inside St Mungo's waiting room and he undid her binds, it would have looked odd if he hadn't. They barely made it to the front desk when someone barked, "You bastard! Let her go!" He whirled around gracefully to face the Weasley twins and frowned.

"I'd ask you not to take that tone while I am present, Mr Weasley." Snape growled lightly.

"But she's our sister," commented Fred.

"So we had to, you see." finished George.

"She needs to be watched over by specialists and Madam Pomfrey is simply no good for that. Now, may I ask what you're both doing here, and interrupting the patients no less?"

"We're visiting a friend who had a bit of an accident. What's going on?" George asked with mild arrogance.

"Something supernatural is happening to Miss Weasley and no one is certain of what," Severus explained before pressing on swiftly. "Mr Malfoy here seems to be the one that can calm her." The twins glared but Draco's expression did not change. "And if you're done with your visit then we need to get her to a room. You've delayed those chances."

They had to place her in a section of the hospital where neither had been before (apparently her condition was unidentifiable) with several beds lined up. She was placed in the one next to the window and looked after for a few minutes by two orderlies before either Draco or Severus were allowed in. One of the men had halted Snape and asked to speak with him. Draco glanced over his shoulder and headed in. Dawn had just broke through the drawn curtains and faint rays of light fell arcoss her ashen features. She was whimpering and groping at the bedsheets. "What the fuck's going on in that head of yours, Ginny? Your parents will be here soon, and then I won't be able to see you."

_Please. _Something fluttered into his mind and he blinked, rapidly shook his head and stood. He could hear Mrs Weasley's voice carrying from the hall. He turned the knob. _Draco! _This time he turned and stared at her, letting his eyes fall shut and he concentrated. He immediately grabbed her right hand and felt himself falling.

_He stood in a dusty cell with chains and whips covering the walls. There was someone in the corner. The shadow moved, moaned, and his eyes widened. He heard the clank of the chains and he gritted his teeth. _Foul monster. _He breathed in a nauseating scent abruptly and he could not blame the prisoner for getting sick and vomitting all over the cold stone floor. Something caught his eye and he turned to look through the bars at a dimly lit cave-looking walkway. Someone was standing with their hands around the bars, looking savagely in at him. "How did you get here?" He'd asked in a bitter tone. Obviously he was not accustomed to people just showing up with being invited, or at the very least, taken against their will._

_"Give her back to me." Draco snarled and the man grinned harshly. _

_"Never. She's mine you selfish brat!"_

_"I'm selfish? You've imprisoned this girl for no reason." He stepped forward casually before he grabbed the man's clothing and slammed his face against the steel. "Give. her. back." _

_"She can't leave," a smile crossed cold features and he continued, "if she attempts it her soul is devoured and she will die. Very ingenius."_

_"You sick mother fucker." Malfoy raised his wand and shouted "Stupefy!" The men fell backward and hit the wall but not using an Unforgivable on the young wizard. He was thrown against the wall and he felt like his bones were on fire. He was screaming himself hoarse. He could barely breathe._

_"You should have learned to stay out of my way." His voice was deathly close to Draco's ear. "Get out!"_

His body was convulsing and he was retching and in so much pain that he could barely get up. Someone was hoveing over his body and he could feel something sliding down his the side of his face, it dripped against his hand, which was curled and still up by his head, revealing itself as blood. "What happened?" The voice was thunderous inside his head and he tried to cover his ears, but he was so weak.

"Severus, what's going on?" Draco could hear a second voice.

"Mr Malfoy's collapsed," was the man's reply.

"We need to get him into the bed next to Miss Weasley."

He felt his body being weightlessly lifted and the softness of a cushion against his back. His head hit the pillow and he turned to look at her. She wasn't moving as much as before. "She's drained." Severus reminded him quietly. "What happened to you?"

"She spoke to me."

"Pardon?"

"No, in my head, somehow. I know that sounds unreal." He sat up a bit.

"What did she say?"

"She needed my help. I grasped her hand and I ended up where he's holding her."

Severus inclined his head before asking, "Who? What do you mean?"

"I don't know who, but it wasn't Voldemort, and where, I was in a prison and she was chained to the far wall. I think somehow he influenced her mind, stretched it and pushed his darkness inside her, ultimately holding her hostage in her own head. She's a slave to his needs, wants, and desires. He feeds off her soul bit by bit until her entire being dies."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"That she..." he stopped and bit his lip. If he spoke the next words, then it would be true. "won't be able to come back. He's never going to let her go. He'd kill her before he lets her reach this world."

_You shouldn't feel hopeless._

_But I do._

_Stop it._

_He won't let you leave._

_Will you still come for me?_

_I..._

_Will you, Draco?_

_What if I can't get you back? _

Her next words floated across his subconscious softly.

_Then I will die._

The door opened to reveal a rattled looking Molly and Arthur staring straight at their daughter. They moved to be with her, when they touched her face, Draco felt her words etch in his mind.

_Mum, Dad. I'm sorry._

There was a buzzing and a nurse walked in, took Ginny's hand and frowned. "Whatever's going on, it's rendered her immoble, she's slipped into a coma."

"No," he moaned weakly and someone grabbed him roughly.

"What did you do?" It was Arthur. "Answer me! What did you do to my little girl?" He choked out and Draco felt the man's tears on his shirt. He could hear Molly crying and Snape sputtering in protest before his head collided with the wall and black wrapped around the edges of his mind and he slipped away.

_He had broken his shoulder indefinitely when he landed on his side. His eyes streamed with tears as he raised his head and the dungeon met his gaze. "You came," he looked to his right and saw her hanging limply against the wall, the metal secured around her wrist, her hands dropped and he saw the cuts. Her face was dirty and there were fresh nail marks on her beautiful skin, her red hair was matted and tousled with strands stuck to the wounds on her face, apparently she struggled when he attacked her. She wore the clothing he had lent her and her top was ripped open, exposing a black bra and claw marks very visible on her stomach. Her legs were brought up and she was lying her head sideways on her knees, her eyes scared and unfocused_

_"Your parents are waiting for you to wake up. Why won't you?"_

_"I can't. I try and see you, to talk to you, he won't let me. He's been slowly breaking me."_

_"Who is he, Ginny?"_

_"His name is Taka and he was with me my entire life, at least that's what he tells me. He doesn't and he doesn't want you helping me."_

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I can't wake up." She lowered her head and kept muttering. _

_"You have to."_

_"I can't."_

_"You've got to, Ginny, Please."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You're only sorry if you've given up," he reassured her._

_"I have."_

_"No, you haven't."_

_"Go away."_

_"Gin," he moaned "Please."_

_"He's coming."_

_"What?"_

_"He's going to take the rest of my tonight and you can't save me. I'm going to die and it will be your fault."_

_He urged her on with his silence, his shoulder throbbing gently._

_"Because you were capable of something that he wasn't. You love me and he wants me to himself. Since I've disobeyed him and felt something for you, he wants me gone."_

_"You-"_

_"Yes. Now you have to go! Go!"_

_"No, I'm not leaving you."_

_"I think it's time to shut you up for good," spoke a rough voice in his ear before pain erupted on the side of his head and he screamed her name before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry for the fastness of the previous chapter. But this chapter will probably confuse the hell out of most of you, so I'll try and explain it as best I can.**

**Chapter 4**

He pressed his fingers to his temples and shook his head. There was no way. _No fucking way_. His eyes lifted to his bed where the young girl slept, curled up and holding her head. She had been resting quite comfortably since they had brought her in his room a few hours ago. His mind was filled with different images and he shut his eyes.

_She was there, damnit! I was with her! It couldn't have been a dream. _

She stirred and sat up, he couldn't help but notice that look on her face, like something had shook her, deeply, and something, he thought, had. He was leaning against the wall, concealed in shadows, she squinted and blinked. She just sat there gazing at this boy who had tormented her being for years, hurt her friends and everyone she loved. Her long red hair spiraled down against her elbows, she was wearing a black shirt with slits across the stomach and a pair of matching jeans, was she wearing those before? He moved his foot and she started. He heard her intake of breath and he chuckled softly. "Have the baddies went away, Weasley?" he snarled carelessly.

"Malfoy? What am I doing in here?" she sounded groggy and lost.

"Hell if I know. They brought you here after you collapsed." He felt the monster inside him taking charge again.

"What? I don't understand." She was starting to sound weaker then she was when she had finally regained consciousness. Where had the malice come from so abruptly that it faded his other thoughts?

"Of course you don't understand. Stupidity is typical amongst you rodents, isn't it?" _That's right, bite into the little girl like you've wanted to all this time. _He cringed at the voice in his head. It sounded like someone he knew.

It sounded like Taka.

Draco bit his lip slightly. "So, he's looking for other vessels to live through, is he? I'm not going to let him take me over."

"Malfoy?" The girl was standing directly in front of him with this look in her eyes that told him something was wrong. Her face was plaer then normal and there was something dripping from the corner of her mouth, which he recognized as blood.

"What the f-"

"Please," she moaned and reached for his hands which he allowed her to touch. It was like being the bullet that was shot from a gun. He was sped forward through darkness at first, then the images, horrific pictures appeared in his head and he cried out.

_He could see a body, a curvy female was lying clothed in gray by the fire with a dagger in her back, all her beautiful hair was soaked with mud. How was that even possible? She was placed there for a purpose, not for the obvious view of her murder, but something more, something more perplexed and damn confusing to him. Gently he crouched down beside the girl and touched a stray strand of reddish hair and slowly turned her over; she looked up at him with dead brown eyes and a smile-a spine tingling, gut-wrenching, pained smile- he sensed the shudder start deep inside and he stood. His backside hit something solid and he felt his wrists grind together. _

_"You're no closer to finding me then that bitch was," his voice was breezy and carefully._

_"...Why...?" Draco choked out, feeling his body tremble lightly at the sight, he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose but gagged as the scent of her blood and her death invaded his nose. He sunk to his knees only to how the intruder hold on so that Malfoy was half-dragged on the floor. _

_"Why?" He replied in mock-tone. "Because she's weak, she's a coward, and a screw up. And, worst of all, she only has eyes for a scummy little bastard who would never have glanced twice at her if it hadn't been for me. That's right, I'm what's caused her to lose grip on reality. I pushed her mind, broke it down piece by fuckin piece. You used to wander why she'd been out of class for months at a time last year, everyone did. She was so afraid to close her eyes at night, because that's when she was most vulnerable. I'd keep her for hours at a time, making her remember horrible things. She was convinced she would never be saved. Until you came along. You were never supposed to exist in her life!"_

_"This isn't real," Draco murmured as Taka grabbed his hand and moved it out through the air then downward. _

_"Is that not real?" Gray eyes widened and he stared at his blood covered hand; it felt warm and sticky against his palm but smelled rotten. "Answer me!" The boy continued to tremble as Taka touched his hair and smiled against his ear. "How fortunate that you could not get to her in time."_

_"You monster." _

_"Thank you, Draco." _

_He halted and his blonde hair swept in front of his slitted eyes. "H-how?"_

_"You're wondering how I know your name, how I know the exact shade of your eyes," Taka's voice was soft and careless, he was loosening hid grip on Draco's arms. "Because I am you."_

_"Wh-what?" His voice truly sounded terrified now as he struggled to turn around, managed, and glared into the face of a man with pale eyes like his own and long waist-length _silver _hair. _

_"As you can see I'm not an exact replica of you. Just down to the eyes and the sneer; it's very Malfoyish." He smiled bitterly and inclined his head. "Somehow in my world I was sent visions of you and Ginevra, I had to find you, any way I could. I was not sent to destroy you, must you chose to believe that or not, but something happened on the way. Someone forced himself inside my head, someone I disliked very much. His name is Misturi and I do not know how he came connected to this realm."_

_"What's this all got to do with me and Ginny? What the hell is going on?"_

_"He needed your souls," Taka pressed on as if he wasn't interrupted, "two souls of two very different people, as distant as anyone can be. When you were asked to keep her safe, do you know why? Yes, yes, I did not think so. In their eyes, you are the one that will always save her. They entrusted you to keep her safe from the truth,"_

_"And what is the truth?" Draco snapped impatiently._

_"That she, is the reincarnation of an ancient priestess known only as Kuro Megami, Black Goddess. With her past held so close to her very existance, it is her destiny to ruin our world. I have tried to stop her, to bind her, but she's becoming too powerful. You've no doubt questioned your matter in this, you need to do something to stop her. Everything she's been through is for a purpose, though you may not understand any of this, I advise you to be watchful, always one step ahead."_

_He looked at Draco with a quiet gaze and frowned. "It was necessary to show you this. Because it will all end this way if you do not stop her from rattling our world."_

_"What about that man, Misturi?" _

_"I will fend him off for as long as I can. You need to get back to her, she's scared."_

_"What happened to her when she grabbed my hand, and the blood?"_

_"Kuro is being mind-warped by Misturi."_

_"For what reason?" _

_"He needs her power but she's fighting him as much as she possible can without killing the girl. That, death, was never her intent when she inhabited the child. It seems like it's just a battle between Kuro and Misturi now. But your importance in this is valued."_

_"So I have to attempt to bring down an ancient priestess and not kill Ginny in the process?" Malofy questioned lightly, becoming befuddled._

_"That's right." Taka nodded graciously._

_"How the hell do you expect me to do that?"_

_"You'll think of something."_

His eyes snapped open and he felt a seemingly heavy weight on his chest. The breathing in his ear was soft and lightly before he realized that shy, closed-off Ginny Weasley was settled on his lap, fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Throughout the next week or so when Ginny was allowed to attend classes again, Malfoy kept her in the back of his mind, kept everything Taka had told him. Whether to believe it or not was becoming more difficult as time pressed on. He had taken a seat in the back of Mc Gonagall's room, fervently scribbling on a piece of partchment, his quill sounding more and more like the echo of nails on the chalkboard as the students quieted and a loud voice rang out bitterly, "Mr Malfoy! Kindly stop that."

"Yes, sorry," he murmured softly and someone tapped his shoulder, he turned his gaze and swept his hair from his eyes. "What?"

Dark eyes lit up slightly and a mouth curled distainfully, and a voice whispered, "So, how was she?" Draco turned his entire body around and took a hold of his mates robes.

"You ought to check those fucked up sources, Zabini. Nothing happened!"

"Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy shrieked.

"There's nothing going on between me and the Weasley girl." He shoved Blaise back so that his desk toppled and he fell off of it. "I was just following orders."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Malfoy?" Blaise growled as Pansy Parkinson came over to help him up, glaring at Draco hotly. "You don't like her, yet you're defending her?"

"I've a reputation to uphold, Zabini," said Draco smugly. By this time, Professor Mc Gonagall was fuming, her nostrils flaring, and her pointed hat falling off of her head in irritation.

"Mr _Malfoy_, detention tonight, in my office. I cannot believe how childish you are all being in regards to this young girl's infliction. And you," she sneered at him "were instructed to keep her safe, and what do you do the week she is not permitted to be in your room? You cause a scene and disrupt a class. How dare you? If Miss Weasley were here, do you have any idea what she'd think of you?" The room had gone perticularly quiet.

"She'd think he was still human, therefore he has all the rights in the world to stand up for me, even if people disagree. He has heart, Professor, I guess you've all forgotten that because of what he is to become, who his father is, and what he did to me." Ginny was standing by the door with her head tilted slightly wearing something that rendered Draco from breaking his gaze; a deep rich green tank top and a short black shirt, her long hair fell over her eyes, which gleamed darkly do to the eyelinder and shadow. His mouth hung open and everyone looked behind them. Blaise tried in vain to stifle a groan as he looked at her legs, which were covered in black fishnet. Malfoy politely slapped the back of his head and he coughed.

"Miss Weasley, where are your robes?" Mc Gonagall seemed thoroughly unimpressed that her student was dressing in such a manner.

"I seemed to have misplaced them." She smiled tenderly but Draco caught the look she gave him and his heart thundered. She was not willingly acting this way, though her words may have been her, the outside was definitely not. Her eyes shimmered with a questioning glance as he stood and headed towards her. He could feel his mind desolving as he touched her shoulder and she spoke softly, "We need to talk." She pulled him from the castle and out onto the grounds and behind a tree, she leaned and stared at him. "What happened back in there?"

"Why are you dress that way?" He was averting the question and they both knew it.

"Draco," his name sounded like poison from her lips. He suddenly had the strangest urge to kiss her but he shoved it away. "Tell me."

"Blaise had said something about you," he shrugged "that's it."

"If there isn't anything going on with us like you politely indicated, then why are you defending me?"

"You said it yourself back there."

"No, I want to hear you say that spending nearly two weeks with me in your dorm has still made you despise me. I want you to say that you never want to see me again, I want you to tell me that I'm sick and you can't handle that. I want you to tell me how you really feel." She was pushing for a different explaination, one that he could give her, for once in his life, he didn't see a reason to lie.

"It's not that simple, Weasley," he whispered softly. "Because I can't lie to you. You've been through so much and it isn't fair. My father and Tom were just the the beginning. No one, except Dumbledore, thought you'd make it out of the darkness that you were caged in, and when you did, you brought something with you."

"I did what?" Her voice was slow and scared.

"You brought an ancient priestess with you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Her eyes searched his slowly and she frowned.

"I don't know how, but Taka explained it to me, he told me that inside you is Kuro Megami and she's going to destroy their world. But Misturi, he's Taka's possessor, is trying to take Kuro's power."

"When did you see him?"

"I fell asleep and it was weird. I saw you too." He could not tell her what he really saw. "You were lying in my dorm by the fire."

"Why?" She was threading in deep water.

"I don't exactly know," he lied. She stared sternly at him as if she could detect the false confession. When her eyes narrowed he blinked. "I'm sorry I can't help you more. I think it would only hurt you in the end." _You just don't know how much if you let her take control_, he added silently. "And since you're better, you don't need to be around me anymore. I'd like it if you left me alone." He sneered, forgetting everything and glared at her, waiting.

There was this strange look on her face like she wanted desperately to tell him something but afraid at the same time. She used her wand to conjure her robes and put then on, never taking her eyes off of him. When she opened her mouth to say something he heard a low whine and he inclined his head just the tiniest bit. Absentmindedly he placed his hand on the tree, his fingers twitched next to her head, and leaned in. Her brown eyes widened almost instantly at his closeness and she forced some type of emotion which he missed. His eyes, she saw, had the faintest shade of blue in them, and his blonde hair hung in loose strands around his aristocratically weak features. It was only then that she noticed how his robes were open, exposing all black clothing, and a necklace half hidden inside his shirt; it was on a silver chin, gleaming lazily in the sunlight. Hastily and without premission she let his hand curl around the chain and pulled it into view. It was a tiny red ball encased in silver lines. "This is-"

"Yours, I know. It fell off of you the morning you were released. I meant to give it back to you, so," he reached around to unclasp it and held it out in the middle of his palm. "here."

She shook her head dismissively and said lightly, "No, keep it. I've had it forever."

"That's very generous, but it doesn't belong to me." He grabbed her hand and uncurled her fingers, placed the necklace on her plam and closed her hand around it. "Please just take it." He ran his unoccupied hand through his hair and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you," she whispered and shut her eyes.

He watched her hair fall against her cheeks but she hadn't moved again. She stood against the tree and then something happened. It was loud enough to wake the dead. His hands went straight for his ears as she slumped at his feet and wailed, her voice carrying through the leaves, causing the birds and squirrels to panic. "Stop...it's okay, Gin, stop." He grasped her wrists and yanked her up when she finally ceased, and stared up at him with a tear-streaked face, mouth opened and breathing coming out in horrible gasps. He had stopped cringing momentarily before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slipped forward, knocking them both onto the ground. Her breathing was slow as she lay still on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and staggered up, her cheek resting against his chest as he trudged back inside.

The corridors were empty. The slate walls glistened as Draco held her tighter and went to the right. He needed to find Professor Dumbledore. "Malfoy! What are you doing?" He froze. It was Pansy. She rounded on him and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Parkinson, where's the headmaster?" He wasn't up for her shit.

"Draco, why is she-"

"Where _is _he?" He snarled and leaned against the wall.

"He's in his office." Pansy frowned and walked off. Draco headed that way until he was stopped again. _Bloody hell! _

"What's happened?" a tired voice asked and he turned to meet the black eyes of Snape.

"She collapsed again," he said quietly. "and I know what's causing it."

"Do you? Now that's intriguing. The headmaster hasn't found much out. You were on your way to see him, yes?"

"I was until I had two interruptions," Draco said with mild annoyance. Snape frowned at him then then walked towards Professor Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle sprang to life immediately and they stepped back. The headmaster stepped out and blinked.

"I thought this might happen," he nodded as if confirming this thought and ushered them down the hall and into an part of the castle in which Draco had never seen. There was an old wodden door to his left which was opened slightly. Dumbledore pressed gently and the door swung more to reveal a furnished room with a long crimson couch and a bed on the opposite wall; torches lit up the space as Malfoy stepped through. "You are instructed to keep her here now. There are vials in that cabinet there," the Professor pointed towards the tiny box in the corner. "We had to keep her with you for that time as this room was not ready. Severus tells me that you know what has caused these abnormalities to occur."

"Yes, sir, I do." Draco smiled lightly given the circumstances. The adults watched him closely and he felt her stir against him. Her eyeslids fluttered and her face colored slowly. "His name is Taka and he's somehow been influencing Ginny, but for a reason. He told me that when she escaped Riddle that she brought something with her, her name is Kuro Megami. Someone had posessed Taka on his way here to find us after he had a vision. Misturi is here to take Kuro's power without destroying Ginny. But my part in all this is to desolve Kuro's existance."

"I see. It is essential that we get Kuro out of Miss Weasley."

"How do we do that? It's complicated."

"You can't," she murmured in his arms before her eyes opened and she groaned. "She won't let you hurt her."

"She's using you as a shield." Draco replied curtly.

"What is she afraid of, Miss Weasley?" Severus asked quietly, speaking for the first time since they had been there. "Why is Miss Megami so keen to keep you quiet?"

"I can't tell you that. She says if you want to speak to her then you must speak to _her_." Ginny's eyes glanced over slightly and she gave a tiny yelp. Draco had placed her on the couch and turned back to the other two.

"Should we inform her brothers and Potter?"

"I think that would be wise," Dumbledore smiled contently.

When the door shut and the voices died, Draco sat next to her and cradled his head, his fingers threading through her soft red hair. "I don't dislike you. At first having you in my dorm was kind of irritating, but then I had realized how smart and couragous you are. You don't understand much about me and you don't seem to mind," his nails skimmed softly against her cheek as he maneuvered his body so that her head laid on his chest. "but strangely I feel like you should know what I feel, how I can even feel for anyone what I feel when I'm around you. How pathetic am I?" He chuckled nervously and bit his lip. "I can't say this to your face, I had to say it when your most vulnerable, when Kuro or even Misturi can get at you. I won't let them hurt you." He quickly bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead but pulled back almost immediately. "Shit."

It was like he was touching fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

His entire bottom lip stung and his nails felt funny. He gazed down at the girl on the couch, expecting to see Ginny lying, trembling, crying, but instead he found someone else; it was a girl with long blonde hair, wearing the exact clothes that he had seen on Ginny, along with a black and silver band on her right wrist. "Hello Draco," she smiled crossly and he caught that look in her pale blue eyes.

"Kuro, I presume?" He inclined his head lightly.

"Yes, very good, boy. Now where is he?"

"Who?"

"Do not play games with me, Taka, where is he?"

"I don't know. Why have you chosen now to show up, Megami?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't bloody know where the fuck he is. Where's Misturi?" He lifted an eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes.

"Misturi? What's he got to do with anything?" Kuro stood carefully and stepped nearly to Malfoy until she backed him against the wall and placed her hands on either side of her head. "I smell a rat," her nose twitched unexpectedly and she grinned heinously. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, goddamnit!" He felt the softness of her fingers slide down to his throat and he coughed. "Hey, what're you doing?" His vision blurred and his knees sagged but she managed to hold him up.

"I do not want to hurt you but if you leave me no choice I will kill you and your beautiful girlfriend." Her eyes had taken on a glassy look as she bared her teeth. "Now, where is Taka?"

"Good Evening, Kuro. I see you've not changed in 400 years. Heh, how predictable. Now let the boy go and I will tell you what you need to know," Taka's eyes lingered on hers before she delicately dropped her hands and Draco crumbled against the wall, trying to hold himself up. Taka swept his long silver hair out of his eyes and grinned hastily at her before turning towards Draco. "We're sorry we had to hurt your love in order for us to reconnect. You see, Misturi is not the one that needs your souls, we are."

"No...you're lying..." he murmured weakly as he edged away from them.

"We never meant to have this happen. As your souls are turned by darkness, though yours is fading, we want that girl's more. The strength inside that child because of what she endured is unfathomable. I suppose even you have no clue how powerful she is now, do you?" Taka's words were soft, even honest sounding. "We need her power to get back to our world,"

"How can you take her life like that?" Malfoy's voice was bitter. "How fair is it to take something to gain something?" Abruptly he realized how hypocritically he was and frowned. "Don't you see what she's done to me?" he asked quietly. "And you're willing to rip her from _her world_ in order to save your own asses. I won't let you do that." He stood slowly and glared at them, his wand raising between their eyes. "I won't," he half-whispered. "I'd rather die for her then let you enslave her."

"Are you very willing?" Kuro asked snidely.

"Settle down, Megami. You're not here for him." Taka snapped and gazed at Draco.

"She's already falling under, Dragon. Soon we can extract her essence and she'll be empty."

"I won't allow you to hurt her!"

"You have no choice. This is your last warning."

Kuro's body slid to the ground and Malfoy looked away. Someone groaned and he looked up. Ginny was lying curled up on the floor by the door, holding her head. He held her almost immediately against his body and tried to calm her down. _There are vials in the cabinet..._He used his wand and muttered, "Accio, vials!" He clutched one bottle and raised it to her mouth, she squirmed and protested before the liquid slid down her throat and she winced. He swiftly picked her up and put her back on the couch, this time, holding her closer, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender. Her eyes fluttered as his fingers wrapped around her hips. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I never wanted this to happen. I thought Taka was on our side, but they betrayed us. He and Kuro won't stop until they have you. I don't know how you can fight something off that resides inside of you. So much is spiraling away and I don't know how to stop it." She shifted and he watched her eyes open slowly.

"You have to beat them," her face colored slightly and she tried to sit up. She managed to turn in his arms and fall into his chest, her arms snaking around his waist. "I need you." His eyes grew cloudy.

"You need me?" It was almost a harsh laugh that split her in half. His eyes stayed hooded as he stared down at her. "How can you need someone so much when they're no good for you, Ginevra?" _What was that? _She thought faintly that she could hear someone talking in her opposite ear.

"Please," she moaned, for she knew what was happening to him. "don't."

"Don't?" He snarled as his nails grasped her long mane of hair and pulled her away from his body, eyes of a savage loomed down upon her. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. You wanted that beast to love you so much that you released what he's been hiding. That's right," cold, hard hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned in, she caught the sight of hair, longer then normal, the palest silver she had ever seen. "I live inside of him."

_The forest was dark, unnaturally so. She stumbled against the trees, groping, becoming increasingly frustrated. Where was he? Quietly, almost quickly she heard something hit the ground, that muddy, dank, cold ground which she stood rooted in. The brownish-green sludge smelled vile as the rain made it so much harder to walk. There was a clearing ahead. A figure stood alone. The head turned and the eyes gleamed; gray-blue. She called out to him and he smiled. She darted out of the trees and embraced him. His aroma made her eyes snap open and her entire body freeze. "No..."_

_"You really are naive," his voice, his touch, his...everything, was gone, tarnished by the evergrowing fog that surrounded them. The monster had his hands on her, her mouth fastened to her neck, she cried, struggled, screamed, anything to get him away. Her body ached as he squeezed her and she choked. "He can never love, not as long as I am in him."_

_"Ta-" she never got the chance to tell him to stop, because the evil rippled through her, pulsated, and she drowned._

He found them a few hours later. He bent down to examine the bodies and his eyes widened. Dangerously weak pulses. "They need to be at St Mungo's, if they stay here, they will surely die."

"I'd thought this might happen," he whispered.

People whispered as they carried their students from the room and Apparated away.

_The only hope of survival lies inside. They will not allow each other to succumb. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Light filtered through the room as he sat up. His head, he noticed, was throbbing particularly awfully. He breathed the air and wished he could see her. His eyes adjusted to everything when flashes had come back. _Taka...Betrayal...Kuro...False...Extraction. _He scratched his head lightly but that only caused it to twinge more. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I'll ask you not to use that tone in my presense, Mr Malfoy." someone spoke with slight irritation to him. Professor Dumbledore was seated in the chair by the door (it had been empty moments ago when Draco looked) and he was frowning. "For this is quite serious, more then we thought possible, Professor Snape is in with Miss Weasley." He had seen Draco's quick, agitated glance and he smiled shortly. "She's been through too much. When we brought the both of you in she was unconscious, slipped into a coma from the shock she endured at Taka's hands. Severus has been sitting with her for hours. Would you like to see her?"

"Please," he nearly pleaded.

He was led to a room where the curtains were drawn and two shadows were hunched over a bed. One was definitely the snide, sarcastic bastard Snape, but the other was identifiable. Draco moved quietly through the darkened room, his mind on overdrive. _Coma. Taka will pay if anything happens to her._ Perhaps Kuro was also harmed? If she died, then...He needed to stop thinking of that. "Draco Malfoy," the voice stopped him and he swallowed.

"Yes, sir?" he inquired lightly.

"What have you done?" It was the harshest he had ever heard _anyone_ speak to him. He was brought up not to let that type of act destroy him. But it wasn't that man's voice...it could never feel like he already did, could never, ever make him feel so worthless, even if those exact words were repeated a thousand times. No, what made him feel so damned lost, was her.

"I have done nothing," he replied unflinchingly as Arthur Weasley stepped towards him. He feared that dream would erupt again and he would sink into that realm.

"Nothing? Nothing is why my daughter is here, nothing is why the headmaster found you two, nothing is why she may never wake up. This is not nothing, _boy_, this is reality, something you never knew existed because you live in your own world, where demons thrive, and innocent people get hurt. How dare you befriend my daughter you pitiful excuse for a pureblood? If she makes it out of this, you will never be able to see her again. Do you understand me, filth?" All eyes rested upon Ginny's panicked father, all eyes but his, he was trembling and glaring at the floor, he could feel the stinging behind his eyes start. "You will look at me when I talk to you. Why are you shaking? Answer me you little-" he stopped yelling and stood very still. Draco finally lifted his head; his face was screwed up into a venomous scowl and his eyes were hard and glassy.

"Shut up," he mumbled hoarsely. He was tired, so tired of everything, everyone blaming him for this. "This is not my fault, old man! She never asked for my help, I never wanted any part of this nightmare! If you want to blame someone, blame my father! It's his fault for all of this, and yours, you never should have let Ginny encounter the oh-so-terrible Lucius Malfoy. You claimed to know what kind of a foul, vindictive man my father is, so how could you let your own flesh and blood, your own little girl be wrapped up in his darkness?"

"How can you stand there and say such things about your father?" Arthur asked softly, his eyes searching the boy's for a crack of any kind. When he found nothing he said lightly, "You will not speak of my daughter so formally. You will not pretend to know her, you will keep your distance when you are back at school, are we clear?"

"No, we're not," Draco responded bravely. "You have no right to talk to me like I'm a bloody criminal, because I'm not. You can ask the headmaster. He was the one who ordered her to be watched by me."

"That's correct, I did, Arthur." Dumbledore looked carefully around before continuing in a swift voice, "So you may want to watch where you lie the blame of what has happened. Draco did absolutely nothing wrong. I asked him to help her, and it was his choice to keep on doing so, though I must ask why."

Malfoy stared at the ceiling and didn't reply. He felt this should not be discussed now. "Could we-"

"No, I do believe I would like to hear this as well," Arthur spoke tonelessly.

"I-" Draco started.

He felt his body heat up.

"Go on," Arthur pressed with mild interest.

"Because I'm fond of her." Her lifted his eyes and glanced at Mr Weasley with no trace of fear.

"You think so do you? What's she said when you told her? Oh, you haven't said it yet." The eldest Weasley was looking at the boy gravely. "She knows better then that. I raised her better then that."

"And you've done your job. Now it's time you let her go. I can make her happy, if you'd just give me that chance, sir. Do you know how I felt when your precious Potter put my father in jail? It was the only time in my life that I felt hopeless. Until now. You think I'd be so callous as to play with her emotions after accepting to help her?"

Mr Weasley didn't look at him, for he was in deep thought about everything. Finally, he turned to Dumbledore. "And you trust this boy, Albus?"

"With my life."

"You think this is wise?" He asked the headmaster uncertainly.

"I think these two have proved themselves enough to give this a chance, this is, if Miss Weasley feels the same."

"If she wakes up, you mean," Severus spoke contently. Though how anyone could be in the right state of mind during all this, Draco didn't understand.

"She will," Draco smiled slightly.

"How can you be so confident?" Severus shot back.

"Because I have faith in her, Professor, that's how I can be so damn sure that she'll wake up. And if I'm wrong, then I will not hesitate to end it all." The silence was too horrible. They all knew what he meant. He suddenly craned his head and smiled. "Looks like my faith has pulled through."

"Ginny," Arthur crouched next to her and touched her cheek. She winced and her eyes went immediately to Draco.

"Hey you," she murmured hoarsely with a frown. "You look like hell."

"Mm, thanks very much, you're looking a bit peaky yourself." He grinned slightly and moved as she raised her hand to his, despite her father's anxious glances. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." He sat down next to her on the bed and touched a strand of her hair.

"I want you to stay away from him, Gin." Her father said softly.

"What--why?"

Her father's gaze was cloudy, hostile, his voice jagged. "He is the Akuma. He must be stopped. I must kill him." The sudden stretch of his hand curled round Draco's throat and his eyes darted around; everyone was still, frozen.

_Ginny!_

No reply.

"You. must. die." The hand went tighter and he squeaked out a cry. He was being suffocated and he did not know which of the three was hurting Mr Weasley.

He had to find out before the darkness pounced on him.

**Note: 'Akuma' means Devil in Japanese.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Someone was hurting him. She stared lifelessly at the scene in front of her. "Dad," she whispered, clutching the bedsheets against her chest, and bringing her knees up. "Please stop it." From what she could see, her father's face was contorted into a heavy rage, his breathing was sharp, his back hunched over, and his hands grasping the boy's throat. She watched his lip lift into a sneer. Her boyfriend's eyes were losing their shimmer-_boyfriend?­_-she smiled somberly and pleaded again in a weak voice, "Daddy, don't."

For all of his life, Draco Malfoy never had anything that he could call _his_. Arthur Weasley's eyes had changed; they lost their spirit, completely broken down by the darkness. He was squeezing the life out of the young wizard. Draco's hand uncurled and he reached for the bedside and gripped his wand, struck Mr Weasley, and stood slouched over and panting, "Not today, I'm afraid, I have other business to attend to," he smiled and went straight to Ginny, his arms draped around her back as he pulled her towards his body and laid his head on her shoulder, the scent of her intoxicating him. "I won't allow you to take what's mine."

"I'm..." she started before either of them realized what she was doing. He felt her trembling slightly from his touch. "yours?" she was finding it difficult to breathe. She could faintly see the gleam in his eyes as her head fell to his chest.

"Draco," Dumbledore started lightly, "shall we take you two back? Severus, will you see to our unidentified guest?" Snape nodded and levitated Arthur from the room. "Well then. It seems you're relatively better. Miss Weasley, I must apologize for what you witnessed, Mr Malfoy, you're alright?"

They weren't exactly listening to him. Her head was on his chest, eyes closed, breathing slow and even. His head was against the headboard, his fingers in her hair, but his eyes were open, staring at nothing. "Yes," he murmured when he recognized the voice.

--

Too much had happened in such a brief time. Molly had owled, sending a most unsettling letter to her children. Ginny was the first to read it. She was staying in Draco's room that night when it arrived. "What is it?" He asked as his wet hair dripped on her neck, causing her to shudder. The towel around his waist brushed against her hip and she turned to him.

She was very rigid suddenly and extremely pale. He noticed it immediately and touched her cheek; it dripped onto his hand and her arms locked around his back and she held him abruptly. She was shaking so much that he started to as well. "My father..." she muttered and felt his arms come around to embrace her softly.

"They refuse to stop destroying innocent people," he cursed under his breath and heard himself make a noise that was most inappropriate at this moment. She was so close and one of her feet was positioned between his thighs. He pursed his lips and hoped to god she didn't hear him.

"Draco," she whispered, "I think this," she pressed her knee against his lightly and continued, "needs to be moved." she shifted it and he pouted. "This is not the time." Though she had to admit it was tempting. "God, I'm a horrible daughter! My father just...and all I can think about is..." she eyed him and he smirked. She glowered. "Oh shut up you pervy little ferret!"

"The best way to release stress," he murmured and tipped her chin up to look at her tear-streaked face. "is to occupy the mind with other activities." He lifted an eyebrow suggestively and frowned when she untangled herself from him and sat on the bed. He joined her and remained silent. Carefully and cautiously he slipped his hand into hers and felt her put pressure on it. Good sign. "Look, I don't know much about what your going through, so I'm going to try and be as supportive as I can to you for as long as you need me." He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'll always be there."

It was later that night when he awoke. His eyes adjusted to the room and he turned over and stopped. She was curled up near him wearing one of his shirts and a pair of flanal pants. He had forgotten that he asked her to stay so that she didn't feel intrusive even though she was ordered to remain there until further notice. He had never woken up with someone in his bed before. He moved to sit on the window ledge before he heard something behind him. He grinned wickedly as he twirled around and caught her in the midst of the dream, her knuckles white as she curled her hand in the air above her and said something that made him tingle. "Draco," she said again. It was one which he was familiar with. He chuckled to himself as he redirected his attention to the window. With his back against the wall he looked out at the sky, it was starry and an inky sort of black, and moonless. "Hey, did I wake you?" she muttered and stood beside him.

"No, but you were too busy to notice I was up." She flushed deeply, looking mortified.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was...entertaining." He smiled and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, she purred unconsciously. "It's a shame it wasn't real."

"You're hopeless." She said and leaned against him, her long hair brushing his cheek, making him stifle a whimper. "Such a male." Grinning she sat down next to him and sighed. "This is all so massive. Do Ron and Harry know?"

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore was supposed to take care of that. But don't worry." He reached and ran his thumb over her jawline and she recoiled. He felt her move against him in the dark and he groaned slightly. "You damn tease," he snarled and held tighter.

"Draco, my father's death was my fault."

"You know that's not true."

"It is if you think about it. He died because I didn't surrender to Taka. How could I have done that?"

"Are you telling me that you would have died to save him?"

"Without a second thought."

"How do you suppose we can get rid of them?" Draco asked and tilted his head.

She moved to be level with his face and he put his hand on her cheek as the unseen moonlight filtered into the room. "We occupy our mind for now." He kissed her lightly at first, his fingers trailing through her hair, traveling to catch her hands and lace them together. "And enjoy what we have until it comes time for the real battle." He felt the tears slide down onto his neck and he shivered while she pressed closer, whispering his name.

He thought at that moment, through everything that tore them apart, that he might love her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The ground beneath her was muddy and damp with leftover rainwater. She folded her knees under herself and stared ahead of her at what she was touching; it had gotten rusty so quickly. Her nails scraped against the stone and she laid her head on its coolness. "I visited just like I promised I would. Are you doing alright?" she sighed, knowing full well how this sounded. But still she had to wonder; did they feel anything in the afterlife? She knew that he would have wanted her to be happy. "Do you remember Draco Malfoy? He's a good man, I swear it to you. Sure he has his vicious side, his bitterness and wrath, but that's who he is. He never wanted you or anyone to get hurt, it was all someone else's fault, oh, I guess you don't know about that. Well, you see, his name is Taka and he tricked myself and Draco into thinking that he needed us when in fact all he wanted was my soul. I haven't felt any sense of disruption in my body since that day in St Mungo's from my possessor, Kuro. It's been one month already and it's nearly Christmas. I arrived here only some time ago. I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and hope you're well. I have to go now, daddy. I love you and miss you."

Her eyes betrayed her and her vision blurred almost immediately as she stood. "You did good." He murmured and stepped beside her, looped his arm around her waist, his hair windswept and his eyes looking cloudy and vague. "I can't imagine what that's like for you." He held her closer as they walked out of the cemetery. "Do you want to go see your family now?"

Ginny bit her lip and said, "No, could we go for a walk? It'll help." He nodded gently and they headed for Hogsmeade. He took her to The Three Broomsticks and they sat in the back. Watching people's eyes widen he snarled at them and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Order anything you want, my treat." he purred against her cheek as she leaned on him. Her skin suddenly felt moist as he pulled away and he heard her make a strange mewling sound. He peered at her, brushed the hair from her eyes, and wrapped his arms about her shoulders. "Please," he pleaded. "I'm sorry I suggested this."

"It's not-" she choked out "not your fault. It's mine."

"It is not. You've got to stop blaming yourself for this or it's going to eat at you."

"He," she sobbed, laying her elbows on the table and held her head "was my flesh and blood and he died never understanding why!" She threw herself into him and shut her eyes, her fingers clutching his clothing and she trembled. "He died without the knowledge he should have had."

Draco moved his hands around to her back and pressed nearer as he whispered, "I won't allow you to be alone in this and I know how I can help you. When Father was alive he made a potion that would allow its drinker to see a recent lost one, to communicate with them if they had questions. If you're willing we-" her lips sealed his for only a moment before she gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," her grip suddenly slackened and she sagged against him.

"Heh, all the crying made her so damn tired, typical of women." He smiled firmly, cancelled their food and carried her out into the drowning sun.

--

Her eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to open them. Something was dripping down her face, relaxing her completely. She heard herself moan lightly as the liquid turned to a solid and a hand cupped her cheek. She'd know that touch even if she were struck blind one day, she would know his caress anywhere, because she trusted her instincts. Finally she was met by his eyes, the softest gray she had ever seen. His white-blonde hair fell past his cheeks and he smirked. "What happened?" she sat up and looked around. She knew where she was the instant her eye caught sight of a glass vase on the granite-colored mantle.

"You fell asleep in The Three Broomsticks then somehow caught a fever. I've been taking care of you for the past two hours."

"Two...hours?" her head was throbbing and there was a musty scent that kept her down now, his scent, damnit. She watched him slowly as he removed the cloth from her forehead. She moved and his fingers brushed against her cheek, she felt herself flush.

"You need to lie still. I've took it upon myself to draw you a bath, to help keep your temperture down, so when you're ready I'll take you upstairs."

A bath...in Malfoy Manor?

"But-" she protested quietly. How could she refuse? It sounded lovely. Dumbly she nodded and was swept up into his arms, her head against his chest, and her legs tingled as the crook of his elbow came to rest behind her knees as his opposite hand held her around the back. He moved with grace, very surprising to her, as he walked up the asended the staircase. He turned right and she blinked at the lines of portraits along the walls. He turned sharply and entered his chambers. She saw a fireplace like the one downstairs and a room that looked similiar to the dorms at Hogwarts. He put her on the bed and told her to stay there until she heard the water running. Her ears picked up on a nice sound over the rushing of water; he was whistling. She peered into the bathroom and saw the white marble tub filled and Draco sitting on the sink gazing at her. "You're musically talented," she giggled as he stood and they both moved towards the tub. It happened in a flash, she pitched forward and reached out to grab his robes, someone screamed and coughed. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Draco looked at her through wet stringy hair, his robes weighing his body down some before he discarded them and smiled at her. She averted his eyes before he grabbed her hands and laced them together, pulled her to him and cradled her head, which was soaked. "You idiot, heh, that's a good look for you."

"You look like a drowned ferret." She was laughing so hard that she had to resort to sinking into the water to stop. His fingers tangled in her hair and he drew her to his lips and kissed her fully, his hand curled in her long locks as she pressed him against the other side of the tub and he groaned lightly. Her body gave a convulsive shudder as his hand inched to her top, his nails scraping her shoulders and she gave a whimper. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know..." he murmured and his lips fastened to her neck, his hands resting underwater on her hips.

--

He stayed up the entire night watching her. He knew that he was letting his hormones get the best of him and he couldn't afford to have her run now. She was sitting in his bedroom on the bed with her cross-legged, glancing at him with a frown, her eyes roaming over his wet blonde hair and she smiled. She fucking smiled after an hour of the most unbearable silence. That was all she did, much to his dismay, then went right back to staring at her hands like she'd gotten something on them, something vile, indeliable. "Your turn," was all she had said.

"My-what do you mean?" he asked, confused.

She smirked again and said quietly, "I've said what I need to regarding the situation."

"You've said no-you have nothing to say? I told you that I-and you have nothing to say?" He rose from his spot on the floor and moved forward, grabbed her chin lightly and gazed into her eyes. "Nothing?" he replied, his eyes narrowing.

"You told me that you loved me, that you don't care about time, about anyone else, you only want to be with me. How am I supposed to react?" she looked angrily at him before shoving his hand away.

"You think I lied?" he mumbled.

"I don't know what to think." She shut her eyes and hung her head, not even moving when the mattress sank and his arms wrapped around her.

He held her closer and whispered, "But I do. No matter how much you think my words are false, I do love you, Ginny."

She pulled away and looked at him, really looked; his eyes searched hers breifly and his lip curled slightly as if he'd throw her from him, which he expected. His tie was seeming obscure, the way it sat against his chest, his chest that rose and fell with his every bitter, scorned breath. His shirt was wrinkling by his shoulder, her fingers smoothed it out but stopped when she felt his muscles flex. His eyes surveyed hers closely and he smiled. Her head was spinning when his lips crashed down on hers and she moaned. Feeling his hands against her hips again, she squirmed and bit his lower lip, recieving a most erotic growl. "You have to stop," her voice was strangled.

"Why?" he purred against her ear before setting his teeth into it which elicited a tiny cry from her. "Don't you want me?"

The moment his hands connected with her bare skin she wanted to die. "I do," she hissed quietly.

"You do what?" he looked at her with a bothered gaze.

"I do want you...so much...but I'm sick, remember?" he could hear her breath hitch slightly.

"Not too sick, I hope?" his eyes glinted with eagerness as he lifted himself to hover over her.

"Not too sick for that, no." she wrapped her fingers around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. The candle that was lit to provide the only light extiguished, leaving them to surrender to their urges in the velvet darkness.

The evil could rest; tonight was their night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She had slipped away from him during the night and started to wander down unknown corridors, turning down hallways, and she found, much to her curiousity, a door on the third floor that was opened ajar, but she had this nettling feeling it was to remained close. She set her back to the wall as thoughts ran through her mind; _his touch, the feel of his fingers on my bare flesh, the way he whispered, 'You'll never be alone, not as long as I'm protecting you, I promise.' _It had hurt when he had first entered her, penetrated her body, made her cry out, tears flooding her vision as she felt, for the first time in sixteen years, completely alive. She wore the sheerest of nightgowns, green with silver lining, and she tied her hair in a loose bun. As she stepped from her spot to go back to him she heard a voice. "Well well, as I live and breathe, Miss Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again, what a magnificent outfit you have on." Her hair unraveled as it was pulled out of its holding as she was whirled around to face the coldest eyes she had ever witnessed. "Are you taking good care of him?" his voice was husky as his hand cupped her cheek and he leaned closer.

"Please," she pleaded hoarsely, "let me go." There was no light in this corridor now, only her panicked breathing and his slow, even one. She felt his other hand slid to her waist as he pulled her closer. "Stop it."

"My son deserves better then a worthless fatherless rodent." Lucius Malfoy sneered cooly.

"He's happy! Leave us alone! Let me go!" She shoved him away and he fell back, and she crumbled against the wall and held her head. _Go away. Leave me alone. Please. _She never heard a pair of footsteps approach and someone grabbed her again, she screamed and struggled against her attacker before she fainted once more.

_What _is_ going on?_

He sat with his head in his hands, contemplating what to do. He had found her on the third floor and as he brought her back to his room she started to tremble. He thought maybe the fever had come back but when he pressed his hand to her forehead it was normal. Everything about this girl was now becoming stranger to him as the night lingered on. She was resting, finally stopped writhing, on his bed while he sat in the chair by his desk. Maybe she was regretting what they had done? That didn't connect with the state he had found her in, it didn't make sense. He knew what he had to do but he was hesitant about it. Her mother knew where she was, but still, if he sent that Owl out, then she would most certainly find out. He ran his hands through his hair in agrivation and growled softly. She was having a nightmare now, he heard the mattress squeaking without even having to look up. "Don't...you promised you would protect me!" That was what caused his eyes to lift to her and he saw something that made his blood run cold; he watched the skin on her arms tear, blood dripping onto his sheets, but she never uttered a word, her features seemed peaceful as the marks appeared on her stomach now, the nightgown slipping off as if invisible hands were removing it. He stared as her bloody arms raised and fell back behind her head, she could only seem to move her hands, her wrist bound. "Please," now her eyes shot open and she turned to gaze at him, her eyes hollow. Draco watched with horror as someone melted into view and they were holding her down, leering at her.

"Will you shut up? He can't help you. I've cast a barrier around us."

As she whispered was "Taka" until his lips covered hers and she felt her body being drained.

"You don't know how fucking frustrating it is to see you with him, do you?" he snarled, bent down and ran his tongue over her ear before asking, "I'd like you to thank me for bringing you here. You are a fool to think that Lucius Malfoy would be wandering around this house. And he," Taka hissed, turning to Draco, his eyes flat "gets to watch as I destroy what he loves. You will not deny me any longer." Her eyes started to unfocus as she saw Kuro standing beside Draco, her nails grazing his cheek as she dipped her head and caught his lips. Ginny watched him respond slowly. _No. _

Draco's hands wound in her long blonde locks before he stood and gripped her tightly. "I will not let you hurt her!" He shoved her away into Taka who fell also. They hit the ground only to hear, "Petrificus Totalus!" shouted and their bodies went rigid.

He need to get away. He swept out the door of Malfoy Manor and headed down near the town of Hogsmeade again. He needed a place to stay. His mind searched and he Apparated away with Ginny wrapped in a silk blanket and in his arms. He landed with ease on the grounds and started his walk. _Help us, please. _He was starting to feel weighed down by fatigue and he sank to his knees, still holding her close. "We need to get inside but I can't move." Abruptly he felt that it was something more holding him back.

"You thought that little trick would slow us down?" Someone grabbed him from behind and he let out a snarling growl before falling back, his hands completely empty now, he felt his heart speed up. The mud was all over him now as the rain poured overhead and he heard her, faintly. She was crying, so distant. "Don't fucking look at him, he can't help you!" She screamed as Kuro kicked her in the ribs and she doubled over, hair fanning out into the mud, and there was a cut arcoss her left temple.

He breathed in dead air, his lungs refusing to work correctly as Taka's arm crushed his chest. "I will have her, even if I have to remove you from her life entirely. _She will be mine._" His arm tightened and Draco's vision blurred, the last thing he saw was her brown eyes, blank, and the blood sliding down her face, there seemed to be a hell of a lot more then before. The edges of his mind were becoming hazy and dull when the darkness finally took him.

--

**Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I need to get that over with and think of the next part. But I promise that this fic is not over. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This chapter going to jump back between past and present, mostly for Ginny. **

**From her fifth year until her sixth and the most important connection between Draco and her will be revealed.**

**Chapter 11**

The moon was hanging precariously low that night, the week of the Masquerade Ball. Fifteen-year-old Ginny Weasley was staring blankly into the full-length mirror behind the door of her Hogwarts dormitory. It was Monday afternoon and she had a free period, so she had decided to spend it trying numerous amounts of spells to change her hair; she tried putting in black streaks but they looked dreadful, she piled her long hair atop her head and enchanted it to stay but that failed as well. Hermione had suggested just to leave it straight, put little jewels in it and find a fancy dress. She smiled to herself as she twisted around, the glass reflecting her figure back into her eyes. "You'll look great, promise." He smiled from behind her before wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder. "You're going to be so beautiful that they won't take their eyes off of you."

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous, they could walk in." She muttered as he turned her around and he dipped his head to catch her lips in a slow kiss, his spidery fingers traveling through her hair in a massaging manner. She pressed against him and fisted her own hands in his wet, stringy hair.

She could feel his hands slide down her curves and she squirmed as he brought her with him to the bed, turned her around so that her head hit the mattress and he crawled on top of her, smirking. "I still can't believe this," he trailed light kisses along her jaw and up towards her ear before whispering huskily, "any of it. People called me crazy when I told them how much I liked being around you, remember, you thought I was just messing with you? But when I kissed you like this," his lips settled on hers and his fingers stroked her chin, causing her to shudder. "I knew I couldn't stay away."

She mumbled something against his neck before he rolled off of her and leaned on his elbows beside her, eyeing her slowly. "I just said that I know they'll never trust you, you don't care, do you?" He was fiddling with something in the pocket of his robes, only giving her some of his attention. "Alright, what's more important then me trying to save you from death?"

Grinning, Draco Malfoy pulled the object out and handed it to her, she studied it silently; it was a white box with the words _To my Beloved_ scrawled in gold script on the face. Carefully she opened it to only lose all thought and speech at what lay in the cotton. She had half a mind to throw it back at him, it was too much. "Here," he muttered and pulled the braclet out of the box, the silver of it caught the light and sent a spiral of gray around the room. He unclasped it and put it around her wrist and held her hand before he whispered, "Happy Christmas, Ginny." When he kissed her this time, she heard him say something that made her want to die.

--

Her eyes shot open and she looked around. Is that why he was willing to help her? She shook her head and winced, bringing her hand up she felt the bandages, and her eyes-widened. She was safe, in the hospital wing, but where was he? She listened quietly and heard another's breathing beside her. She turned on her side and stared into his eyes, the silver the only visible part of him in the dark. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She just stared at him, not really seeing him, for what he did, how could she forget? She recalled them being together in her fifth year but the rest had vanished...until now. "Gin?" he looked worried now. Fuck him. _Hell, I already did that. _"What is it, why are you looking at me that way?"

She narrowed her eyes and answered in a hoarse whisper, "How could you?"

--

"What did you say?" She asked and stared at him as he sat up now and looked at his hands.

"I said I think we should break up." He raised his head, his voice clear and tight, his eyes foggy.

"You can't," she pleaded, feeling her eyes start to sting. It was extremely uncomfortable now.

"I just did." He said roughly. "That gift was my last to you." He stood and went to the window and opened it, reached out to take hold of one of the branches, his broom hidden beneath a blanket, he stepped onto the sill before he felt her hands around his waist. "Please just let me go." He looked at her for a moment, bent down and kissed her forehead, a tear sliding down his cheek, landed on her shoulder. Then he was gone.

--

"How could you have forgotten that? It was middle of last year!" He leaned over and grabbed her wrist, the braclet slid down her skin and she blinked. She hadn't remembered putting that on. "You wore this everyday since then, don't you remember? You used to hope-pray-that I would come back, and now I have. How could you forget that?"

"She wasn't supposed to remember." explained Taka as he leaned against the frame of the doorway and stared in at them. "She wasn't supposed to remember you, or what you had. But you just had to get involved."

"Stay away from her or I'll-" he stopped in mid-sentence and his body became rigid, his eyes glassy.

"Or you'll what, Dragon? Taka, let's do this now, I'm tired of waiting." Kuro's eyes lingered on Draco's seemingly frozen body. "You're lucky," she turned to Ginny with a wry smile. "he's such a beautiful boy." Her fingers swept through his hair and the injuried girl started. With one of her nails in place, she cut into his flesh, just on his chest, he never moved as the blood trickled onto the white sheets, his eyes becoming cloudier. Ginny watched as Kuro's tongue ran against Draco's skin to clean up the mess and she felt her stomach churn.

"Looks like she's jealous," Taka whispered against her ear and she stared at him. "Kuro, come here." The older girl did as she was told and Ginny's face was now very close to Taka's chest. "Go on." He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so that she squeaked out a cry. "Or maybe," his eyes glittered slowly "maybe you want me to take you, hmm?" He slammed her back onto the bed and held her down, she couldn't breathe. "I could do so much better then him you know. That would be very nice, to devour your soul during an intimate moment." He leered at her, his long silver hair sweeping against her body, causing her to tremble.

"He's already done that," Ginny ground out harshly. His hands came to rest on her thighs and she flinched. "Let me go."

He leaned his forehead against hers and grinned heinously. "You're really very pretty, why must you tie yourself to one man entirely?" His hands went slowly to her hips as his lips fastened to her neck, her eyes falling shut immediately against her will.

"Stop..." she started to break inside.

"Would you like to know who it was that Kuro saw when you were with Severus?" Her eyes opened widely and she looked scared. "It was both of you. He devoted half of his time to protecting you and then you died. How noble of the man who is so cold and calculated, bitter and rigid, and a killer. Can you forgive him for that? Show him compassion? Mercy even? Does he really deserve to feel anything for the deaths that would soon be just a memory?"

_A memory? Tom was a memory and he nearly destroyed me. _She turned her head towards Draco. _Will he be my end as well?_

--

The Great Hall looked bewitching as she entered it on Friday night; the tables had disappeared and there was a stage set where the High Table was normally placed, there were only a few people there at the moment, most of them gazed at her in awe. Ginny Weasley was dressed more like a Goddess then anything else; she wore a long white gown with a silver waistband constructed to look like a rope, hanging on either side of her body, though it was glued to look like it had been tied and those were just extendable pieces. Her long crimson hair was done very elegantly, she had braided the sides and tied them back, the rest spiraled down her shoulders. Before she had even sat down someone whispered, "You look ravishing," against her ear and she turned around. He was standing in black attire, complete with a long billowing cape and a white plastic mask drawn to hide his face. She would have recognized him whether or not he had taken off the black top hat he wore. "Would you like to dance?" he asked softly, barely sounding like himself. She nodded once and his arms went to her hips before he pulled her away from the Great Hall and out on to the grounds.

"What are you-?" he silenced her mouth with a kiss and backed her against the nearest tree.

"I never said we were dancing inside, Weasley."

"You can't do this, Draco. You can't make believe that everything is good when it isn't!"

"Why the fuck not?" He snarled and grasped her shoulders. He wanted to shake her, trottle her until her bloody neck snapped. Why couldn't she see that this was killing him too? "You have no right to make this about you. I broke up with you!" He held her at arms length now and she looked so sad. "I'm sorry. I never meant to-"

"Yes you did," Ginny cut him off savagely. "You meant to get close. You meant to make me fall for you. You meant to unravel me then destroy me."

She was gone before he even got another word in.

--

Allowing the evil to take her would undo everything, erase his existance.

Was she really willing to take that risk after everything he'd done for her, even, to her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She never screamed or made a noise when he threw her to the floor, bloody and cold. She was the girl who keep her silence, she had learned that so many times before, that speaking would get her into so much more trouble then she knew. She replied to his malicious laughter with a phrase her own mother would have been ashamed of, perhaps, not in this current situation. Her arms felt heavy as she lay curled up with her back to the wall. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Her heart stopped when she didn't hear his breathing. She could decipher three when there were most certainly four people in this room. "What are you going to do now?" he knelt down beside her and she jerked away when he touched a strand of wavy hair. "Now, none of that, I think it's time we took a walk, it's such a nice night." she flinched when the thunder broke the sky and the lightning streaked down from the clouds. He yanked her up and she struggled, he hit her and she bit into his hand. "Incarcerous!" he muttered and the ropes tightened around her slender frame. "You really shouldn't leave your wand unabandoned." He smiled cruelly and the yelled "Stupefy". She was slumped against him even before she knew what was going on. He picked her up and disappeared quickly.

He half carried, half dragged her stirring body into a clearing on the Forbidden Forest and set her down in the mud. His arms encircling her waist and drawing her closer as she woke. She struggled and screamed only to feel the full blow of his fist against her cheek. He held her weak body in his arms and she trembled. "You are to come with me now." They evaporated into the gradually building fog.

The silver braclet lay in the dirt as the rain began to pour.

--

His eyes shot open and he sat up looking wildly around. God, where was she? His eyes connected with shadow after shadow and never-ending darkness before he staggered out of the bed and to the large window overlooking the grounds. He squinted as the glass was slashed viciously with an immense amount of rainwater. Through the distorted glass he could see nothing out of the ordinary, but he wanted to check to make sure, he whispered "Accio cloak," and he wrapped it around himself and headed outside. He tripped about a dozen times before he had gotten into the forest now covered from head-to-toe in sludge. Draco shuddered and wiped his face and hair clean, his eyes all the while surveying everything in front of him. The crunching of sodden leaves invaded his ears as he stepped on them, and then without warning as he edged nearer to an unfamiliar are, a _clink_. He didn't need to look down to know what that was. Fear flooded him and he sank to his knees, nausea washing over him. "I can't lose you again." He hung his head, his long hair wet and plastered to his forehead, his clothes weighed and stuck to his body. He reached into the mud and pulled the jewelry out and held it tight. "Not ever again. You hear me Taka, you bastard? You can't have her!" He needed to think, to concentrate on her, to help her.

_A rundown masion came into view and the shadows loomed inside the tired looking windows surrounded by dark trees. _

_There were drag marks in the mud and they led all the way up to that house._

He smiled slowly. "Get ready you mother fuckers, I'm coming to take back what's mine and I won't stop at anything to murder the hell out of you while I'm there, too." He stood and Apparated away.

--

Her fingers scraped against cold stone and she sucked int dead air. Someone had bound her arms behind her back, she had noticed as she tried to raise them because of the dull pain she felt, and she was having a problem figuring out where she was or who had taken her. "You put up a hell of a fight, darling, thank you, it was entertaining." There was a breeze, the first since she had awoke, and his fingers brushed aside her hair and she glared. She slowly realized that she was not only restrained from using her hands, but also from seeing his face, as well.

But she knew who he was.

"Let me go! He'll save me, you know that, don't you?"

"He won't because he does not love you," he forced her chin to move so that she felt his breath-and smelled the alcohol-against her face. Something wet was dragged across the shell of her ear and she cringed.

"Shut up!" she managed to choke out.

"I do not think you're in a position to tell me what to do." He grabbed her arm and twisted in behind her back. She cried out and he smirked. "You will stay with me or I will destroy you if you try and leave. Crucio!" The pain was unbearable and she screamed herself hoarse, her body writhed on the floor and she lay still, breathing weakly. "Do not disobey me." The breeze settled and faded around her as he stood and slammed the door behind him, securing the lock.

Outside leaning against the wall Kuro was frowning at him. "You don't need to harm her yet. He's on his way. And angry as hell."

"No matter." Taka sneered. "We can still beat him and I'll get what I want out of all of this."

"She won't allow us to kill her lover." His hand touched her cheek and he drew her closer.

"She still doesn't understand what she is. What he is." His fingers tangled in her locks and she sighed lightly.

"How can she when all you've done is try to rip her from this world?"

"By bringing her here I'd hoped she'd understood her power."

"Impossible. The boy has already tested his. On that braclet you slid from her wrist when you abducted her. He knows his skill, not a very handy one, but still."

"He is Clairvoyant, is he not, Kuro? Then the girl has to see the rift now. She must."

"Clairvoyance is a smart and cunning gift, it suits him well. She, on the other hand, has a gift that will be useful right up until the end."

"Even with those powers they won't be able to beat us. She'll never win back the part of her soul that I've extracted."

"What part did you take?" Kuro asked curiously.

He smiled heinously. "As I am a Clairvoyant myself, I saw what kind of future she had, and I took the most precious thing I could."

"Which was what?" Her eyes shimmered slowly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I took her unborn child away from her. In a few weeks she would have realized that she was pregnant but now she never will be." His eyes settled into her blue ones and he saw that she was looking at him with disgust.

"You took another life?"

"Don't act so fucking shocked, that's what we do."

"We made a vow to never kill children, or don't you remember? Have you forgotten her already?" Kuro's voice as well as her eyes were slightly tenser then they had been a moment ago. "You had no right, Taka, you fucking bastard."

"Listen to me," he grasped her arm and watched her wince, a slow, demonic smile crossed his features. "We do what we need to in order to survive. Do you understand that?" he waited for her to nod then continued in a steady voice, "and this is what had to be done. Not a day goes by that I don't remember her, Megami, know that. It seemed so damn long ago that she was caught up in that robbery. But perhaps it was for the best."

"Your little sister dying was for the best?" she glared at him and shoved him back. He hit the opposite wall and she raised her hand as if to smack him, but her fingertips were slowly sparking to life. "You will reverse what you have done to that girl or I will make sure you join Ryo. You can tell her then how you planned that robbery to kill her, you foul monster." Her back hit the wall as he slammed into her, his nails digging into her flesh, his eyes dark.

"How did you know?" For as long as she had known him, Taka Shindou had never in his life sounded so frightened. "How did you fucking know?" He repeated, his body shaking.

"Haven't you figured it out?" she whispered, her eyes flickering. "I saw her that night."

"How could you? I had just seen you that afternoon. You told me-"

"That I had a Piano lesson? It was a lie, Taka. I heard that conversation with Mudou. You remember, the one where you said you would kill Ryo because that's what your sadistic father wanted? You're a murderous liar. You wanted Ryo out of the way because she was the filthy step-sister and you could not stand everyone giving her _your _attention. You wanted everyone to feel sorry for you at her funeral when you knew how much of an unjustice it was to bury a little girl. You're wondering why I've stayed so silent with this, aren't you? Because I knew. I knew you had never changed. You're willing to take this girl's soul...to bring back Ryo, erase your families memories of that day and pretend like nothing happened. You'll go on living life as it were just an ordinary day, but it would not be, because you know the truth of what you have done. And so do I."

"Very smart, Megami," he chuckled lightly and smirked at her. "But you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" she growled at him. He held her against the wall.

"That your time is up." He had never looked as happy as he had done when he drove the silver dagger into her stomach and let her body drop onto the ground.

He stood near the window and looked out into the night. Waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He landed swiftly on the ground and shook the water and mud from his hair before he raised his eyes to the mansion; the lightning seemed to course through the sky behind the house, making it eerie. She was in there, somewhere deep in the depths of that manor. He kept a tight grip on the braclet and focused again. _Her eyes...they were covered...but why? She was lying against a wall, bound, her skirt was torn exposing her legs which she kept curled up, her blouse slitted across the chest. She was crying; he could hear the light whimpers. _He couldn't allow them to hurt her anymore. He needed to find her.

He headed to the side of the buiding before he heard a voice from above. "You actually came, impressive." Over the wind and rain, Taka's voice was drawling and harsh.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Draco replied, tilting his head up to the window to his right. "Now I'd like her back."

"You'll have to come and get her then." Taka sneered and disappeared.

"You're mine you son of a bitch," Draco snarled quietly before Apparating again.

--

He had gone to horrible lengths to make that boy a welcome he'd never forget. His girlfriend was hanging in the middle of the hall from a hook in the ceiling, and she was stripped of everything except her undergarments. She moved her hands slightly, her wrists bound tightly by chains, her long hair fell in her bloody face before she felt his fingers against her thigh. "You really are such a spoil-sport. Don't you want him to see you now?" he played with the waistband of her knickers and grinned up at her. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her legs and held them and she flinched as he ran his hand up her ankle. "He's going to have such a good time tonight." He shut his eyes and focused. She stared as he was now level with her, his feet completely off the ground. His hand slowly tangled in her fiery locks and he jerked her head forward and kissed her, his hips grinding into hers painfully. She moaned against him and he allowed one of his hands to wander down her body, his fingers hovering over the waistband again. "I'll take so much pleasure in killing your lover, Ginny, then you won't have a reason to lift and you can give in to me."

"N-never," she muttered as his mouth sought hers out once more, only giving her a moments peace to breathe.

"Yes you will." He hissed and pulled her head back to expose her neck, his tongue on her skin immediately and she shuddered. "This isn't just about my past anymore and what to make right." She screamed as his teeth sank into her flesh and she felt something odd. He stared at her and she blinked, saw something drip from his mouth and realized it was her own blood. She felt weak all of the sudden.

"You-you're...a..." she never finished, her eyes fell shut and her body sagged as much as it could with those restraints. He slithered down her body and turned just as something came flying at his cheek and he staggered back.

"You will stay the fuck away from her." He eyed her slowly before his lip curled. "Now fight me you..." he frowned as Taka laughed, revealing his change. "Well, shit," Draco murmured as he looked over this new development.

"I'm far from human, boy." Taka said truthfully. It was now the only believable thing. "And unless you want your pretty little girlfriend to die, fight me." Draco went to grab him but felt his back hit the wall. "Come on," Taka smiled and moved as Draco countered and went for his jaw "Surely a great Clairvoyant such as yourself could have seen this coming? Guess not," he grasped Draco's fist, slowly crushing the bones, the boy's anguished cry rang out loudly as he sunk to his knees. "Get up. I'd like it if you at least acknowledged me you snide bastard." His foot plowed right into the Slytherin's face, breaking his nose. He rolled over and tried to stop the bloodflow and he heard the chains jingle and soon after, Taka's raging voice bellowing, "You BITCH! My face!" He advanced on her and Draco reached out and caught his leg, tripping him.

"Gin?" Draco lifted his head and saw that Ginny was leaning on the wall, her shoulder slumped and her bare body quivering. "Accio robes." his discarded robes had wrapped around her and she smiled weakly.

"You piece of shit!" Taka shouted and narrowed his eyes at her, Draco grinned as he saw the claw marks down the right side of the demon's face.

"Heh, now you know not to mess with my girl, don't you?" He winced as and sat up, his nose aching lightly before he healed it with his wand. "You scummy jackass," he growled dangerously.

Taka sneered and grabbed Ginny around the wrist and yanked her up. He snaked one arm about her middle and held fast, his other arm coming up to her cheek, along with a silver-edged knife, the metal flat on her skin, cooling her bruised face. "I'd advise neither of you to move if you don't want her to die," his eyes lingered on Draco as he stepped back with Ginny in tow.

Her eyes shut quickly and her mind faded, the corners became hazy and she concentrated. The voices around her were sinking and something inside of her flickered. **You will release him and suffer my wrath. **It sounded like a gunshot firing as Taka fell back and hit the ground, his chest soaking gingerly with blood. Draco crumbled against Ginny and held her. "What happened?" he asked, confused.

"I used my power to end his life." She muttered against his chest. "Telekinesis, Draco, that was my gift."

"We need to get you back, come on," he murmured and smiled slightly. They really needed to talk to the headmaster now.

--

She woke with a blinding headache and struggled to sit up. A hand pushed her back down and whispered, "You're too weak still."

"Yes, alright." She laid back and settled on the pillow.

"You've been through so much." Draco's fingers slid across her cheek.

"What're you doing up?" her voice was cracking.

"I sat by you for three days," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Three...days? Is he...are they..?"

"They're gone, yes. When I was leaving I saw Megami's body, he killed her, my guess is because she was useless. Or something more happened that she found-" he faltered and she watched his silver eyes dilate slowly. "He killed her because she knew of his younger sister, Ryo's death, and that he plotted her demise."

"How awful." She frowned and slowly remembered what she had heard Taka say...about her...and her baby.

--

Four weeks later Ginny Weasley found out that she was pregnant. _His death had reversed everything he had done._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

He had found out that next day what she had been trying to hide. Her fear, she thought, was all-consuming and kept her from revealing the truth. He was standing outside the Great Hall one afternoon when she came out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione on her heels, all looking about ready to kill Malfoy. He simply smirked and pulled Ginny against his side, his fingers going slowly, Harry noticed, down her side to hold her waist. He ignored their protests as he walked with her onto the grounds with fewer people staring this time. He set his back against the giant oaktree in front of the lake, she decided to settle between his legs, her head under his chin, while his fingers absentmindedly stroked her arm. She was quite certain that she could very well die like this. So peaceful. So happy. She felt his lips briefly touch her ear before he whispered, "I know your secret," and smiled slightly. She didn't turn around, nor did she move much at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she replied. "How angry are you with me?" She then noted the reflection in the water below and she squinted; behind her his shoulders gave an uncharacteristic slump and his head bowed. "Draco?" she asked worriedly. She flinched when she felt something wet on her shoulder and thought it was starting tp rain until she finally turned around. She used one hand to lift his chin and saw how glassy his eyes were, his hand came up to tangle in his own hair and a look of embarassment crossed his features.

"Damn, you've got to be fucking kidding," He mumbled more to himself then her and wiped his eyes, one single teardrop remaining on his hand. He stared at it deeply. "I can't remember the last time I cried, sad, huh?"

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I think it shows you're human after all."

"If possible," he muttered "a demon with a human heart."

With a sudden gust of wind the rain had come, in a downpour. They stood and started to walk back until he grasped her hand and pulled her toward him. Completely drenched he looked at her and smiled. "I..."

"You what, Gin?" He was trying to shake the water from his hair when she pulled his face down to hers and smiled.

"I love you." And she kissed him, her fingers tightening around his back.

"Then will you marry me?" he whispered against her cheek, his body feeling extraordinarily warm as buckets of freezing rain hit him.

He hadn't realized it until that point...how much he truly loved her. He was on the ground before he even knew what to do. She was curled against him, whether shuddering from the rain or something more, he didn't know. She leant down and sent her own shudder through him when she whsipered, "I will."

--

**Author's Note: Don't kill me! That was all that I wanted to do for chapter 14. I'll be continuing soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She felt more for him then anyone she had ever been with. She smiled faintly and pressed her lips to his temple, his eyes shutting quickly as he drifted to sleep. She wound her fingers in his long, fine hair and curled against him. It had been a day for them both. Her eyes lingered on the door to her right, and the dress that gleamed white in the pale light. Tomorrow. She held her breath. For tomorrow. That night she didn't sleep. She just stared at an empty, dead fireplace and touched her stomach. She wasn't marrying just for her baby, as most thought, because like the others before her, she was the only one to love him for who he was. She loved his cruel smile, his cold eyes, the way his body muscles flexed ever-so-slightly when she touched him.

She had never been a lover to anyone; not Dean, Michael, or even Harry. But, somehow, she didn't mind being Draco's. He had never called her his lover, there was no need, because he didn't think of her like that. And tomorrow they would declare their undying love in front of family and friends.

"There's going to be a hell of a reception." Ginny murmured.

--

The dawn had come slowly to Malfoy Manor as Ginny woke up. She was sitting at the desk in Lucius Malfoy's study with a quill poised in her hand and a piece of parchment in front of her.

**March 25th, 6:15AM**

_Dear Mum,_

_I can't believe it's finally today. How are the others doing in regards to my news? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the baby and or the moving arrangements. Draco and I just wanted to get it done with fast before anyone questioned us. I've been so busy lately since I got that job at Flourish and Blotts. Have you seen Dad? I visited him close to Christmas and then again on New Years. I accidentally forgot his birthday. Draco says Hi. He just woke up and he's whining for food--he really is so cute when he's grumpy. I told him to get it himself and he stormed out._

_Anyways, sorry about that. I hope the after-party will be enjoyable but I highly doubt it, what with Ron and the Twins, Charlie and Bill there, Harry and Hermione too. Have you heard from Percy? I suppose not. I didn't think he'd be too thrilled about what has happened this year; did he send his condolences about dad? I don't know why he would have, I mean after he's been such a royal git to all of us? That Ministry has really messed with his head,I thought he would have at least been a bit cooler since Fudge got knocked from his position. Guess not. I'll see you tonight._

_Best Wishes,_

_Ginny_

She looked over the letter to her mother and smiled slightly before slipping it into the awaited owl's little pouch that Molly had strapped on for pick up and drop off, much to Ginny's amusement. Draco, on the other hand, found it highly distracting because the bird would twitter around when he worked, causing him to become violent with a number of folders and two paperweights. She stood by the window until she heard a noise and felt someone grab her from behind. Her instincts took over and she brought her elbow back, hard. Five months of living together and she still felt uneasy. "G-Gin..." he wheezed and staggered back into the desk, pale-faced.

"I'm sorry," she couldn't help but smile. "you startled me."

"You're really going to get it now." He grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips against hers, his hand sliding down her curves agonizingly slow. He felt her twitch with anticipation as he leaned her into the window as she snaked her arms around his neck. "You damn wench," he purred lightly as he assaulted her neck, her fingers scraping his back.

"This," she murmured a strangled moan as his hands came to grope her. "has to stop." She shuddered deeply and tried to push him away. "We'll have time later."

"But," he ran his tongue over her stomach. She had hardly realized he wasn't touching her upper half anymore. Her knee lifted slowly, her reaction to kick, but he only pulled her closer, and reached up to undo her top. "I don't want to."

His eyes snapped open and he froze, looking mortified, he turned around slowly. They had both heard it. His smile wavered as she said, "Well, looks like I've interrupted something, ahem, important."

"Hello, Mother." Draco flushed and inclined his head.

"Draco, Ginevra. How are you both?" Narcissa Malfoy nodded faintly. Ginny always thought Draco's mother looked like a queen; elegantly dressed in a long silver gown, her long blonde hair shimmered in the light.

"We're fine, Narcissa, thank you." Ginny squeaked lightly from behind Draco.

"Yes, well, I'll see you both tonight. I have some things to do."

"That wasn't awkward at all." Ginny frowned and grabbed his hand, just leaning against him.

--

She was having a bit of a time breathing while he grinned at her from his place at the alter. (A/N: Sue me, I cut straight to the wedding) Her mother and brothers were sitting nearest to her and Harry and Hermione were up two rows. She frowned, remembering she had no one to walk her down the aisle. She tensed until a hand grabbed her elbow and she blinked. "Just walk and smile," came a hoarse voice. She stared up into amber eyes and smiled. She could hear the music starting and she felt nauseous. "I was sorry to hear about your father." Remus tugged on her sleeve, a signal to move.

"It's not fair," Ginny whispered, "I feel so selfish because I get to have a good life while his was cut short." She noticed he was frowning and she immediately understood. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Hey, it's alright. When you have a loss as great as mine you learn to let go." Lupin smiled slowly and she relaxed. She had known about him and Sirius and she had just forgotten that he was gone. And that Remus was alone. "Congratulations, Gin. I know Sirius would have been proud of you."

Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt the familiar touch of his hand in hers and he pulled her away from her escort. She hadn't even realized what was going on until the Minister spoke.

--

"They look lovely together, don't they, Mrs Weasley?" Narcissa smiled wholeheartedly as she watched her son and his new wife dancing close.

"Please, Molly," Ginny's mother insisted. "And yes, they do. It wasn't until everything this year that I began to think about how much Draco had given up to be with her, to save her. And she in turn redeemed his soul." A silent tear ran down Molly's cheek and she smiled. "Arthur would have loved this."

"Yes, Draco informed me of that. I'm sorry. How are you holding up?"

"It's alright. I'm still struggling, but mainly, I'm putting the pieces of my life back together. And my gaining a son-in-law that makes my daughter happy, makes me happy."

"Draco will take care of her, I assure you. Also, I was hoping to run something by you." Mrs. Malfoy pursed her lips slightly.

"Yes, what is it?" Molly asked.

"Well, since your son will undoubtedly be leaving soon, would you like to live here? I'm sure Ginny would be most pleased."

"I-this is most generous, thank you. But I'm not sure."

"No way! You can't just...live here!" Ron shouted from across the table, apparently he'd been evesdropping.

"Ronald Weasley! Whether I chose this or not is none of your concern." Molly shouted angrily, causing Draco to look over, a smirk on his lips. Ginny brought him closer to the table and looked worried.

"Mum?"

"Ginny, Draco's mother invited me to move in here when Ron leaves home. What do you think?"

"Mother," Draco hissed "I wanted to tell Gin about it when we were alone."

"Among other things," Ginny murmured under her breath.

"Well?" Molly pressed on.

"You're sure it's alright, Mrs Malfoy?" Ginny asked politely.

"Perfectly fine." She nodded.

"Alright then, I guess it's settled." Molly's daughter grinned slightly.

--

"They're still downstairs." Ginny muttered as his warm lips fastened to her neck and she moaned. He opened the door to his chambers and backed her inside. "No, Draco, stop, ugh, shit, watch out!" A crashing noise could be heard from upstairs and the door slammed shut, someone giggled and then the noise died.

--

He had gotten back an hour ago from the wedding and he was now sitting at the desk in the drawing room, quill in hand. The ink blotches were suddenly mixed with tears as he wiped his eyes. He hadn't realized he was crying.

**March 26th, 2:30AM**

_You'll never guess what happened. You remember Molly's daughter, Ginny, right? Well she just got married to Draco Malfoy. The wedding reception was nice, though Molly and Ron had a row cause Draco's mother wanted her and Gin to move in. Undoubtedly you've heard about Arthur? I just recieved word that he had suffered a heart attack due to whatever abnormality was inside him that night. It's strange how one's so young as Draco and Ginny could fight that, but Gin did fight Tom Riddle so I'm not too surprised. Everything I've been through this year has brought me to miss you more. I love you, Padfoot._

_ Always thinking about you,_

_Moony 3_

_**Moony,**_

_**That's wonderful about Ginny. Arthur? He's here with me, he sends his love. Are these teardrops on this letter? You've got to hold it together, I'm here, I'm always with you. You're my everything, you know that don't you? My heart and soul, even my body belongs to you, Remus. Do you remember how much I loved you? I would have died to make you happy. Ironic, huh? So please don't cry for me, because I'm inside of you and I'm not going anywhere.**_

_**- Padfoot**_

Remus smiled and touched the gold band on his finger. Miracles work in strange ways.

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's it, it's finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope my next story will be a good one.

Sincerely,

Izumi


End file.
